poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 13: Ghost Hounders
Previous Episode <-- --> Next Episode Ghost Hounders is the 13th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. When the Terrible Terrier haunts Holly's Puppy Pound, the Pound Puppies turn to Biff Barker for help. Plot Whopper's Fantasy One night, Cooler, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Nose Marie are rushing out of the building at Holly's Puppy Pound. It turns out that they were running from a hideous, purple creature with tentacles and the creature grabs them. Just then, Wonder Whopper and his friend, Biff Barker, arrive and defeated the creature. Present Around the campfire, Whopper has just finished telling his story about how he and Biff Barker saved the day. Nose Marie didn't believe Whopper but Whopper is convinced that Biff Barker, the star of a TV series called Ghost Hounders, is real since Whopper is president of his own Ghost Hounders fan club. Cooler and Holly then tell a story about the ghost of the Terrible Terrier. While they tell their story, the real Terrible Terrier sneaks up behind Holly and Cooler and frightens the other Pound Puppies away. Then, Holly and Cooler noticed the Terrieble Terrier, who warns them to leave by midnight tomorrow night or else and spits goo on Holly and the Pound Puppies. The next day, Cooler gathers all the dogs at Holly's Puppy Pound for an emergency meeting. He told the dogs that they should fight back against the Terrible Terrier, but the dogs immediately left. Later, Cooler sees the other Pound Puppies at a bus stop. Just as they were about to leave, Whopper suggests that they should ask Biff Barker for help. Although the other Pound Puppies were reluctant at first, they agreed to send a message to Biff Barker to come and defeat the Terrible Terrier. At the Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios in Howlywood, Yapper, Biff Barker's agent, tells Biff Barker that the Pound Puppies are asking him to help defeat the Terrible Terrier. Meanwhile at Katrina Stoneheart's house, Brattina makes fun of Holly because of what Holly witnessed last night. Holly tried to tell Katrina and Brattina that the Terrible Terrier is real, but they wouldn't listen. As Katrina opened the front door to leave, she sees the Terrible Terrier at the door, who warns them to begone by midnight tonight and flies up to the chiminey. Now that Brattina and Katrina believed Holly, they plan to move out of the house, along with Holly and the Pound Puppies. As soon as Holly leaves, Katrina and Brattina snickered and laughed. Later that night, Biff Barker and Yapper arrives at Holly's Puppy Pound. Whopper then introduces his friends to Biff Barker. Suddenly, the Terrible Terrier jumps through the gates of Holly's Puppy Pound and Biff Barker, terrified by the Terrible Terrier, runs away. The Pound Puppies now knew that Biff Barker is a coward as Biff Barker and Yapper are chased around the puppy pound. Finally, Biff Barker and Yapper jump into a barrel and landed in the Pound Puppies' secret headquarters. Cooler finally tells the Terrible Terrier off, but not before it spits goo on Cooler. Whopper, seeing Biff Barker's true colors, threw out his Ghost Hounders stuff. Then, Biff Barker and Yapper see on a monitor that the Terrible Terrier is nothing more than Catgut, on stilts, wearing the Terrible Terrier costume, and a tape recorder strapped around his neck, and Katrina plans to turn the Pound Puppies into fur coats. Biff Barker decides to prove his courage by rescuing the Pound Puppies from a terrible fate. As the other Pound Puppies pack up, Whopper is still depressed that Biff Barker is a phony. Cooler tries to tell Whopper that Biff Barker is just a regular dog, but Whopper wouldn't listen. Meanwhile, Katrina lures Holly away from the Pound Puppies and tells the truck drivers to take the puppies to the fur factory. Back in the HQ, Biff Barker tells Cooler that the Terrible Terrier is a fake and the truck is taking all the puppies to the Stoneheart Semi-Fine Furs Factory, much to Cooler's shock. In the truck, the other Pound Puppies anticipated their new home. They didn't know that Biff Barker, Cooler, and Yapper are following the truck with Yapper's car. Biff then presses the button and Biff and Cooler come flying out of the car and onto the top of the truck. They then opened the back of the truck and jumped inside. Cooler and Biff told the other Pound Puppies that Katrina is taking them to the fur factory and they all jumped into Yapper's car. Afterwards, Whopper forgave Biff for what happened earlier, so did the pound puppies and they all went back to Holly's Puppy Pound. After the Pound Puppies told their story to Holly thanks to biff, they came up with a plan to get even with Katrina. It was nearly morning and Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut are laughing, knowing that they finally won the battle against the Pound Puppies. When Catgut was chasing his ball, he noticed Bright Eyes(dressed in flour) and was horrified. Thinking that Catgut is acting strange, Katrina and Brattina were about to give Catgut a bowl of milk, but they noticed Whopper in the cupboard and Cooler in the kitchen. They suddenly realized that the Pound Puppies are haunting their house and Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut rushed out of the house, never to return. After Katrina, Brattina, and Catgut left, the Pound Puppies, Biff, and Yapper, removed their flour and Holly congratulated them. Cooler then stated that "Folks who mess around with the Pound Puppies don't stand a ghost of a chance" and laughs. The heroes then congratulate themselves for scaring off Katrina Stoneheart. Gallery Ghost Hounder Voice Cast for Ghost Hounders Trivia The title of this episode and the TV Show Biff Barker stars in, Ghost Hounders, are plays on the 1984 movie, Ghostbusters. Howliwood is a parody of Hollywood. The Studios Biff Barker works at, Mongrel Growling Muttley Studios, is a parody of Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios, which is what MGM stands for. The scene where Howler sends a message is recycled from Bright Eyes, Come Home. This is the last episode to feature the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner. This is the last episode to be directed by Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora, and Arthur Davis. Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Whopper Category:Written by Gordon Bressack Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes